


Falling Petals

by TwinkleHeartFudge



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, M/M, Onesided Love, Unrequited Love, er. somewhat, ficlets format, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkleHeartFudge/pseuds/TwinkleHeartFudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a heavy heart, Izumi says yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Petals

When Izumi feels the first petal lodged in his throat, it was during one of their practices, just a few weeks after the Ou-sama had decided to attend school again. He coughs a little bit, managing to dismiss it as just a scratch in in his throat. Nobody thinks it as suspicious, ell, all of them except Arashi who looks at him with narrowed eyes.

Then Sena realizes his mistake.

He’s never been one to disregard any symptoms of sickness.

So after practice, Arashi approaches him, his eyes glowing with concern.

“Izumi-chan, do you know who it is?” Arashi asks. “If there’s anything I can do to help—”

“Don’t even bother, shitty okama.” Sena waves away his concern. “I’ll get him eventually.”

Arashi blinks, apparently realizing who it is Sena was talking about. “Ah.”

He couldn’t be more wrong.

-o-

It was after one of their more spirited that it acted up again

Sena could feel his throat close up and was assaulted with a cough that usually accompanied his thoughts of that person, a bit of blood following with dangerously red petals, a paper bag taking the brunt of the heave. He’d taken to bringing them around just in case his lungs acted up again. Arashi moves to help him and act as a prop for him to stand.

Arashi sees the petals for the first time, recognizes it and his eyes widen.

“It was never Makoto-chan, was it?” Arashi asks lowly.

Izumi just threw a weak glare at him. “Shut up. Just shut up.”

Then the door opened abruptly.

“Sena-senpai, I was looking for you! Kunugi-sensei has—Eh?” Tsukasa’s eyes trailed to the paper bag. “Sena… senpai?”

“Don’t even think about it, you meddling brat.” Sena interrupted. “I’ll deal with this on my own.”

-o-

“I need you to do me a favor.” Sena swallows, throat raw. “Don’t let me do anything stupid.”

-o-

What they didn’t know won’t hurt them. Kasa-kun and his big mouth led to more than enough concerned parties setting him up with his beloved Yuu-kun, but Izumi doubts they actually know it wasn’t him.

“Sena-kun.” Tenshouin starts, his voice mild, and curious. “You should undergo the surgery.”

“Why so concerned, Emperor?” Sena spits out.

“Tsukinaga-kun will never reciprocate. It would be such a shame for the industry to lose one of the best talents it has.” Tenshouin smiles.

Sena snarls. “I already know! Damn you.”

-o-

It was during winter vacation when the disease progressed. The later stages of the disease was something not even Izumi could handle. It helped that the object of his affections usually wasn’t around but nothing could stop the flowers from growing inside his lungs at an alarming rate.

His mother found him one day in the bathroom, flower petals spread so devastatingly around him and him collapsed beneath it, his lips dyed a bloody red.

The doctor said he only had a few months left if he refused treatment.

His mother cried and begged Izumi to consider it.

Izumi doesn’t want to. He loves being an idol and doesn’t want to lose something as precious to him as his live for his king.

He does not want to.

His mother pleads. She does not want to lose her son.

With a heavy heart, Izumi says yes.

-o-

Izumi leaves Knights, leaving a resignation on Kunugi-sensei’s desk, seeing no reason for his too long stay in the unit he does not particularly have any reason to stay. Sena might remember some memories that made him feel warm inside, and he admits that he’s enjoyed being a part of the unit but the thing that kept him from leaving was gone. He felt fondness for the unit members but Izumi thinks that it really isn’t enough to make him stay. He’s very much in demand and he does not understand what made him prioritize knights above everything else.

Izumi doesn’t understand.

He has his career to worry about after all.

He does not understand why his chest felt empty, like there as something there that was unreachable.

-o-

“You told me not to let you do anything stupid.” Ritsu starts.

“I did, didn’t I?” Sena asks blankly.

“Anija told me that it’s usual for people to lose touch with their feelings a short while after surgery. SO don’t’do anything rash.”

Izumi tilts his head blankly and says slowly. “Is that so?”

 “Secchan.” Ritsu smiles. “Don’t do that ever again.”

“I don’t understand.” Izumi repeats, his features twisted.

Ritsu sighs and kisses him full on the lips.

-o-

“Narukami-senpai? Did Sena-senpai say anything about taking a leave from _unit_ duties?” Tsukasa asks when he finds the knight’s practice room empty for the third time. Sena has always been first, already doing his insane stretches by one of the mirrors, sometimes doing pirouettes but stopping once someone else enters the room.

Arashi looks pained. “Ah. Yes. His mom called a week ago.”

Tsukasa frowns, “When will Sena-senpai be able to return then?”

Arashi smiles. It wasn’t a happy one. “I don’t know.”

Tsukasa lurches from his seat. “But surely—!”

“Izumi-chan went through surgery.” Narukami informs him and pulls out a paper from his bag and hands it to Tsukasa.

“Wh-what is this _?_ This is _preposterous!_ Why would Sena-senpai _withdraw_ from Knights _?_ Wasn’t he the one who kept Knights together after _Leader_ left?” Tsukasa pauses, his brain registering what he just said. “That can’t be true! I— I didn’t— Was I— _Why?_ ”

Arashi sighs. “Tsukasa-chan.”

“Narukami-senpai, I wasn’t selfish, was I?” Tsukasa asked, his eyes wet.

Arashi smiles briefly. “No. You didn’t know. Izumi-chan has a habit of keeping things to himself.”

“I had thought it was Yuuki-senpai—”

“As did we all…” Arashi murmurs.

“—and I even tried to set them up!” Tsukasa wails. “I’m ashamed of myself! I don’t—”

“What is with all the racket? You’re so noisy! Ugh. So annoying!”  

“Eh?” Tsukasa pauses. “S-Sena-senpai?”

“Izumi-chan!? I thought you’d—”

“What is with those faces?” Izumi raised an imperious eyebrow and eyes falling on the paper . “Oh. That.”

“Sena-senpai! Won’t you at least reconsider—!”

“Shut up, shitty brat.” Izumi orders, as he walked towards the pair. “Seriously. It’s not like I’m dying.”

“I’m not going to leave until you reconsider! You may have stayed because you loved _Leader—_ ”

“Kasa-kun. _Shut up._ ” Izumi covered his mouth with a hand. “The resignation is temporary. It’s not because of you or Ou-sama. I just got a request for a short film and Mizuno is haranguing me to take it. I thought sensei told you?”

Tsukasa blinks. “Eh?”

“What, you thought I was leaving for good?” Izumi demanded, eyes blazing at the slight. “Please. I’m not that shallow.”

“But Narukami-senpai said—”

“Eh, don’t be too hard on them, Secchan. You _were_ going to quit for good, after all.”

Izumi glares at him briefly. “Yes, yes. Whatever, Kuma-kun. It’s not my fault I was going through the adjustment phase.”

“Eh~ You were so cute too.”

Izumi flushes.

Arashi lights up. “Is this what I think it is?”

“Of course not!” Izumi denies hotly.

“Probably.”

“Ritsu-chan, you dog!”

“Just shut up! All of you!”


End file.
